A Million and One Ways to Tick Off Bloom
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub I hope you like them
1. Suggestions 1 thru 13

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: One of the sure signs that you are indeed an obnoxious person is when you are tempted to throw yourself in front of a train for talking out loud.**

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom**

**Chapter One: Suggestions One through twelve**

1.) Call Bloom up and tell her that you have Kiko hostage. Tell her that the only way she can get the bunny back is to denounce Alfea and attend Cloud Tower.

2.) Tell her that Sky is your boyfriend now. Then ask her if she and Diaspro are going to start a support group to get over him.

3.) Go up to Bloom and stare at her for a good five minutes. When she asks you why you're staring at her, freak out and start calling her a stalker.

4.) Hang around and ask Bloom every two minutes what it's like to be the princess of a dead frozen planet.

5.) Tell her that since her planet is named Domino and your cat is also named Domino she owes you royalties. (This only works for the Italian version, but who cares?)

6.) Go up to Bloom and start walking around going 'Hmm, I just don't get it. This is so confusing.' When she asks you what you're confused about say. "This is just odd, I thought princesses were supposed to be pretty."

7.) Take a good look at her hair then offer to help sue her stylist.

8.) Just flirt with Sky constantly in her presence. Yes it may churn your stomach, but it will _definitely_ piss Bloom off.

9.) Take a good long look at her clothes then offer to find her a better personal shopper and burn that crap she's wearing now

10.) Give her a recipe book filled with methods on how to cook a rabbit

11.) Tell Bloom that the real reason Daphne shoved her into that fire is because she didn't like Bloom and thought that a four alarm fire was the perfect way to get rid of a pest like her.

12.) Make up some fake execution papers and hand them to her. Say that they're from Eraklion and have been issued by the King and Queen because she interfered with Royal business.

**_Down for the count _**

**_That girl is so homely, her mom had to tie a steak around her neck just so the dog would play with her._**

**So, like it? Hate it? Want to flame me to a crisp? Want to make some suggestions? Either way just review. Watch your spelling and grammar if you're giving suggestions. You'll get credit for them, but I'm probably going to copy and paste right from the review.**


	2. Suggestions 14 thru 26

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: If you're annoying and you know, it clap your hands. That way we'll know enough to avoid you at all costs. **

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom**

**Chapter Two: Suggestions Thirteen through Twenty-Six**

1.) Invite Bloom over for dinner and serve her one of those pot pies. When she asks what kind of meat is in the pie tell her that you found this rabbit and it just goes on from there.

2.) Ask why she has the same cowlick in every scene. Has she never heard of hairspray? (Thank you XototheloveXo)

3.) Try to convince Bloom that you're her sister and that you also have the Dragon Flame (Dragon Fire in the 4Kids version) I have no idea if this will tick her off, but it may lead her to question her birth parents' fidelity.

4.) Hand her a summons for a lawsuit. When she asks what it's for, remind her in great detail about that time in her freshmen year when she attacked Princess Diaspro.

5.) Replace all her high heel shoes with flats and sneakers. Then replace all her belly bearing tops with over sized t-shirts and long sweaters. Finally replace all her mini skirts and oddly designed pants with baggy jeans and skirts that reach her ankle. (I have no idea if that will tick her off, but it just seems that all those characters could die if they had to wear clothes that were more conservative)

**Suggestions eighteen through twenty-two are from AngelDarkChylde**

6.) Tell her that she stole _YOUR_ power and is nothing but and identity stealer (Then stand back and watch as she starts screaming and throwing fire balls at you.)

7.) Tell her she sure can get bitter when she's mad and ask if she's sure she's not Icy's sister?

8.) Tell her with one more dose you think she could exceed expectations for the serum she's taking to induce her "annoying, do gooder brat" syndrome

9.) Tell Bloom that she should have been locked up with the Trix (If that doesn't make Bloom attack, nothing will. Can you imagine what she'd do?)

10.) Ask her if she was born in a flower You know...since her name is "Bloom"

11.) Introduce Bloom to Azula from Avatar the Last Airbender by sticking them in a locked room and telling Bloom that Azula is teamed up with the Trix…. This is after you tell Azula that Bloom is hiding Zuko and the Avatar.

12.) Sneak into Flora's room and destroy her plants. After the destruction has been completed drag an unconscious Bloom into the room with a lot of circumstantial evidence. Finally alert Flora and see what happens.

13.) Somehow manage to get a picture of Sky and Diaspro together and show it to her. It doesn't matter if you doctored the picture on photoshop; just manage to show her the picture. (Then point and laugh as she storms off to confront Sky)

14.) Tell her that you've seen the future and in that future her son is a fairy and her daughter is a witch. (Actually I wrote that future, but her daughter is a specialist not a witch.)

_**Whoop dee freakin' doo!**_

**Hey thanks for the suggestions and the two reviews. I'd love more. I'm just glad they aren't flames…. Yet.**


	3. Suggestions 27 thru 36

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: A baby is **

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom**

**Chapter Three: suggestions Twenty-Seven through Thirty-six**

**The following three are courtesy of X-orcist**

27.) Tell Bloom That her mom is cheap.  
28.) - Tell Bloom her grandmother is cheaper.  
29.) - And tell Bloom her daughter is just plain free. (AN: And after you do that stand back and watch Bloom scratch her head in confusion.)

**And this nice one is from MusicDiva**

30.) Hire a bunch of cheerleaders to say 2,4,6,8 Who's the fairy we all hate Bloom, Bloom, Bo Bloom. (AN: And if you can afford it have the cheerleaders follow her around doing the cheer)

**And the next three lovely ideas are from Nisa Tunesque**

31.) Call her Blodwyn - that'll really confuse her (which probably isn't all that hard) (AN: Added bonus call her Blodwyn around the non-Welsh cast- that ought to be fun!)

32. Casually slip the following sentence into a conversation: "...so my friend Mitzi says she's dating some blond prince from Eraklion..." (AN: And watch the sparks fly- no pun intended )

33. 'Accidentally' drop Kiko into a freezer, then say Icy did it. (AN: As long as she doesn't spaz and call _me_ Icy)

**And you can thank/blame VRV Robo for this**

34.) Kidnap (rabbit nap?) Kiko and tell Bloom that if she wants to see him alive again, bring $400,000 to your house. In two days. Okay, Maybe Bloom'll have a nervous breakdown. (AN: But hey a nervous breakdown is better than nothing)

**And of course nothing is complete without stuff from Rogue Scholar (read her stuff!)**

35.) Try telling her that her father had an illicit affair with a witch.

36.) Then tell her that you are her half sister and you are a witch. (AN: Then generously offer to drive her to therapy)

_**Hey thanks for waiting… Please read and review.**_

**Give me some suggestions, I'll have more too next time oh look a chicken.**

**Raven: **She's lost her mind again.

**CHW:** No I haven't. And isn't it a gorgeous summer day?

**Ailani:** But it's like the middle of Winter and it's like night.

**Raven:** Aila, you had it until you got to like.


	4. Suggestions 37 thru 60

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: Two plus two equals Jupiter! **

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom**

**Chapter Four: suggestions Thirty-Seven through Sixty**

37.) Cut off those two pieces of hair that she likes to drape over her shoulders. You can do it while she's sleeping or while she's awake, but just do it!

38.) Hide Kiko then ask Bloom how she'd like some delicious rabbit stew.

39.) Hide Kiko then tell Bloom that everyone was wrong. When she asks what everyone was wrong about tell her that not everything tastes like chicken. If she asks you what you mean, tell her that rabbit tastes more like tuna. Then laugh when she gets frantic and starts looking for Kiko.

40.) Offer to teach Bloom how to do laundry. If she asks why you think she needs to learn how to do laundry, calmly explain that it looks like she needs help since all her shirts are way too small.

41.) Tell Bloom that Icy is wearing a Sky costume to try and steal the Dragon Flame from her. Then call Sky and invite him over.

42.) Send her the Valentine card that you've been sending your friends about shoving her off a cliff.

43.) Or you could send everyone but Bloom a Valentine.

44.) Go up to her and say: My goodness Bloom! What disproportionately large eyes you have there!

45.) Ask if you can borrow Lockette because your GPS broke and you're going on a road trip. If she refuses, keep asking why in a very annoying voice until she cracks.

46.) Just tell Bloom that no one likes her. That should really get her goat.

**_And now some words from Rogue Scholar_**

47.) Ask her if her mother picked her outfit out for her.  
48.) Then ask if her mom did her hair too, cuz it looks awful

49.) Finally, ask her why she can't just put her hair in a ponytail or something. At least then it would look somewhat tame. (AN: And if not tame, at least less like a mullet)

**_These have been words from Rogue Scholar- now back to the show_**.

50.) Get a good look at Bloom's hair then tell her that the mullet look died back in the eighties.

51.) Figure out how to edit the scene in the Magical Reality chamber episode so the girls drop Bloom on her head. (AN no idea if that will annoy her, but I'm sure it will cause an injury.)

52.) Mail my cat to her. Trust me, this cat will annoy anyone. Even I want to throw her out a window.

53.) Offer to let her borrow a paper bag until her hair has finished that 'Awkward growing out stage.'

54.) Follow her around singing the song that gets on Everybody's nerves (AN: Yes that would annoy anyone, but let's focus on Bloom)

**_And now some words from Angel_**

55.) Stuff her in a closet that's interior is laced with fire resistant fabric and tell her that you're going to go get Sky and shove him off a cliff.

56.) Look at her hair and tell her "Red hair is SO last year!"

57.) After she finishes shopping with the other girls and is showing off a new outfit tell her: "Oh that outfit is so CUTE! For my BABY niece (or whatever blood relative you'd prefer)."

58.) Send her a lock of Kiko's fur with a note: Jump off that cliff or the bunny goes first. (Angel's Note: Just make sure you tie his ears together before throwing him off a cliff)

59.) Send her a valentine saying: Hey Diaspro let's shove Bloom off a cliff. Love Sky/ (AN: Then laugh as you watch Sky squirm as Bloom uses her powers!)

**_These have been words from Angel. Now back to the show_**.

60.) Invite Bloom to your house for dinner telling her that your parents have always wanted to meet a spazmatic pyromaniac

**Well that took a good thirty minutes, please read, review and make suggestions. I really want to do a Valentine's Day themed chapter.**


	5. Suggestions 61 thru 86

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary:**** Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer:**** Two plus two equals Jupiter! **

**Dedication:**** Anyone who really dislikes Bloom**

**Chapter Five: Suggestions sity-one through eighty-six**

**Hello and welcome back to the long awaited fifth chapter on how to annoy Bloom. I'd like to start off with some suggestions by SkyMustBeDestroyed and move on from there.**

61.) Run her over with a bus  
62.) -Run her over with a Humvee (AN: Note to self, break into Reserve station and get a humvee)  
63.) - Run her over with a Mr Whippy van (AN: Ookay, is that like an ice cream truck?)  
64.) -Tell her that you're Sky's new girlfriend (AN: Not that I _want_ to be Sky's girlfriend, but can you imagine how ticked she'd be?)  
65.) -Tell her that the local cafe put Kiko in a pie. (AN: I can see it now Bloom: Hey has anyone seen Kiko? CHW: Yeah, I think they stuffed him in a pie. Damn was that good. Bloom; Nooo!)  
66.) -Burn down her dorm room! (AN: I think you can get Stella to do that)  
67.) -Drug her food with whatever you can find. Put sleeping pills in her food. Spike her water. (AN: And you can record anything embarrassing she does and post it on line)  
68.) - Go up to her one day in the street and tell her that Sparks never existed, and that she's got to be kidding if she thinks she's a princess, then give her the name of a good psychiatrist who can help her with her "issues". Then walk off.

**Thanks for waiting, and now here are a few more of my own.**

69.) Keep asking her to bring people back from the dead. If she asks you what the heck you're talking about, tell her that you saw it done for Sky so you want her to do it again.(AN: Only works for the RAI version- AKA Crypt of the Codex. Won't work for Reaching for the Sky because in that version Sky was only in some eternal sleep thing)

70.) Keep pointing out how she doesn't have her enchantix. Then ask her if she's gonna run on back home to Gardenia (AN: can only be used prior to that whole stint on that island with the dragons)

71.) After Bloom receives her Enchantix keep pointing out how it's not fully formed because she's selfish and didn't sacrifice herself like her friends did.

72.) While pointing out her enchantix short comings continue getting her even more cheesed off by mentioning how Tecna saved an entire realm from annihilation.

73.) Keep pointing out every single bad thing that happens every hour of every day. Make lists of them and read them out loud to Bloom then ask if she's going to run away to Gardenia (AN: Like this: Hey Bloom, the vacuum cleaner exploded. Bloom: Oh that's all my fault Just make sure that the other Winx don't get blamed for letting her go

74.) Tell her that you know where her parents are and for a price you'll give her a map.

75.) Just tell her that you know the truth about her parents then when she asks you for the truth, grab her shoulders and shake her while yelling, "You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!"

76.) Start a 'We Hate Bloom' Fan club at Alfea and make t-shirts

77.) Offer the t-shirts to her friends

78.) Wear the t-shirts in her presence

79.) Get Diaspro to endorse the 'We Hate Bloom' fan club

80.) Run up to her with a bucket of water and pour it over her head and when she asks you why you did it, innocently say, "Oops I thought your head was on fire" And then skip happily off leaving Bloom dripping with water. (AN: Thank you Stella Winx)

The next six are from X-R-Cist and will wrap up this chapter.

give her a suprise birthday present...a live barney!

- Cut Skye's hair off while he's asleep. then leave a sign that says "thank's for the hair! see you tonight, honey!"

- See above. Replace skye's name with bloom's.

- Play non-stop teletubbies audio in her dorm.

- as mentioned above, Barney also works too.

_**Whew, that took a while. Thanks for the help**_

**I really want to try to do a Halloween chapter next, so suggestions please. I'll have more too next time oh look a chicken.**

**Pandora:** Hey what happened to my story? Did you forget it?

**CHW:** No I've just been tying up lose ends on Dancing in the dark and some other things.

**Starla:** A few one shots aren't other things.

**CHW:** But I updated **Know Your Stars**

**Pandora:** Enough with the shameless plugs! Just update our story!

**CHW:** Help! My muses are attacking!


	6. Suggestions 87 100 the Holiday Edition

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: I know I let this sit idle for two years. But I love procrastination for Christmas. Besides teacher says every time a humorous story is updated an angel gets its wings. **

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom**

**Suggestions 87- 100 the holiday edition**

**Rejuvinated for your holiday pleasure**

**87.) **Use the water stars for ornaments or combine them all to make a tree topper. When Bloom tries to steal them yell at her for not having Christmas spirit and for trying to steal from you on Christmas

**88.) **Take her Christmas caroling in your friend's hometown of Slave Lake Alberta in Canada where the temp is a balmy forty below zero Celsius. When she asks you why you invited her up there tell her it's because you knew she'd use the Dragon Flame to keep everyone warm.

**89.) **While Christmas caroling visit your friend. When she invites everyone else in tell her to stay on the porch. If she asks why explain that your friend hates people with red hair.

**90.) **When Bloom's on the porch, tell your friend- Who is a diehard Oilers fan- that Bloom is a Flames fan and outside. I guarantee your friend will beat her up (**AN**: No idea if it'll annoy Bloom, but it is a shedload of fun to go to a Bloom beat down. Also as holder of the Dragon Flame doesn't it make sense for Bloom to be a Flames fan?)

**91.)** Casually mention to her that you're giving Icy the Dragon Flame for Christmas

**92.)** Invite her to your place for Christmas dinner then tell her she has to bring your favorite meal. When she asks what it is tell her it's rabbit and you're sure she knows where to get you a nice plump one.

**93.)** Let her read to your hyped up five year old on Christmas Eve until she falls asleep… this could take hours let me tell you. And if you can't find or don't have a five year old any child will suffice. Just as long as the child is hyper. (** AN:** Feel free to feed child massive amounts of sugar for maximum annoyance to Bloom)

**94.) **Make her wait in line for you on the after Christmas (Boxing Day) sales Never mind that you're _not going to buy anything_ on Boxing Day it's just fun to do. (**AN: **Actually now that I'm seeing the adverts for Boxing Day sales

**95.) **Have her bake ten dozen Christmas cookies and when she does it take a bite and tell her they're slightly bitter do them over!

**96.)** Have her do your last minute Christmas shopping in the most crowded mall you can find (**AN:** Okay so when most of you all read this it'll be Christmas or Boxing day, but keep this in mind for next year okay?)

**97.) **Have her work your shift tomorrow no matter where you work then keep the money she made for you.

**98.) **Tell the Italian government that Bloom paid the woman who knocked the Pope to the floor and decked the Cardinal during Christmas Mass at St Peter Basilica at the Vatican and she also paid another woman to do the same thing last year. Offer to capture her. (**AN:** Not exactly holiday like, but hey it was Christmas Mass.)

**99.) **Give her the worst Christmas present ever (**AN: Night of a Thousand Cats** or a membership to the **Smelly Cheeses of the Month Club** are some suggestions) then give the best Christmas gift to Mizti- using Bloom's credit card.

**100.) **Be nice to her since it's Christmas, but only because it'll be extremely confusing to her.

**_I want to live! I want to live!_**

**Well I finally updated one of my deadest stories ever and as a Christmas gift to my Beta Stills and Photographs I'm not sending this for her to proof read but am sending it on to you all after a proof read of my own. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I resolve to write more this coming year between holidays and planning my wedding to Spy46**


	7. Suggestions 101 thru 121

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: Some days you feel like a nut- other days you remember to take your medication. **

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom and some of my reviewers for suggestions.**

**Chapter 7: Suggestions 101-121 **

**101.) **Tell Bloom that your New Year resolution is to be nicer to dumb ugly people and you're starting with her.

**102.) **Whenever Sky isn't around go up and ask her if Sky finally got his eyes checked and that brain donation and figured out that he doesn't want to be engaged to a princess with no kingdom and bad hair.

**103.) **Tell Bloom that her dad or that old guy from the movie is a liar. When she asks why tell her that in the movie it said that the sword her dad had was a special sword that could only be held by a great ruler and anyone else would be destroyed but the sword allowed Sky to hold it so obviously someone didn't check all their facts when they made the statement about the sword.

**104.) **Chop off that damn piece of hair that sticks up on her head! Why, you may ask? Because that stupid piece of hair annoys me!

**105.)** Go on holiday to Eraklion and manage to get real chummy with Queen Samara and King Elendor (1) who obviously hate Bloom. You can do this by telling them a lot of gossip about Bloom, sympathizing with Diaspro and them about their son converting to the dark side by falling for Bloom and mentioning Bloom's family history of mental illness. After you get back find Bloom and tell her about your holiday- make sure you bring the pictures of you and Queen Samara on shopping trips and at a day spa. Then ask her how it feels to know that her future in-laws like a total stranger more than her.

**106.) **Ask her what it's like knowing that she's someday going to be married to a big idiot. If she asks you what you mean, tell her you understand what she's going through because you were married to an idiot once too. If she tells you that Sky isn't a big idiot, put your hand on her shoulder and tell her to stop being in denial because it just isn't healthy. When she claims she isn't in denial offer her the name of a good therapist.

**107.) **Whenever she enters a room announce grandly in the loudest voice possible: _Her royal high, high Highness Bloom of the frozen wasteland planet of Domino, Daughter of drag queen Oritel and some lady with horrid fashion sense. Fiancée of the biggest dork in the universe Princ_ess_ Sky!_ Scream it even louder when she's running away from her problems again or about to use the washroom. (**AN:** This is a bonus because you don't just annoy Bloom you annoy her whole family.)

**108.) **Sigh loudly whenever she enters a room then say in a stage whisper to the nearest person, Damn, why does _Bloom_ always have to come here and ruin everyone's fun?

**109.) **Plan a month long holiday for yourself and the Winx girls in the Hawaiian Islands accidentally on purpose forget to invite Bloom. When she demands to know why you forgot to invite her and what happened say: Sorry Flame head, but what happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii. If she doesn't buy that, tell her that she couldn't come because you heard her passport was expired and you didn't want to embarrass her.

**110.) **Cold cock her then tattoo PWN'D on her forehead in large letters. Then join in on the pointing and laughing.

**111.)** Walk up to Bloom in a real calm manner and tell her in a monotone voice that 'They've sent you to kill her. If she asks you who _they_ are, tell her _they _are your friends who were once her friends. (**AN:** Keep a camera handy incase she flips out, starts crying or runs away.)

** 112.)** Any time Bloom goes to use the Dragon Flame, dump a bucket of water on her, when she asks you what you did that for explain that only YOU can prevent forest fires.

**And now some words from my reviewers:**

**113.) **Throw out all of Stella's clothes and burn them with a flame thrower. Leave a note saying Bloom did it.

**114.) **Get Baltor to put the love spell on Sky again. Bloom can watch him and Diaspro and try not to have a breakdown. (**AN: **Or not run back to Earth.)

**115.) **when Bloom asks where you got the new fur hat, say: 'I skinned a rabbit. Man it was hard to keep Kiko still' (**Emberfire411's** note: wear flame resistant clothes) (**AN: **Run like you have never run before! Oh and change your name to something else.) 

**116.) **Ask Bloom what it's like to be in a love triangle with Sky and Baltor. (**CHW: **You should also ask her which one seems less girly)

**117.) **Knock Bloom out in the middle of the night and gag her. Then generously donate a redhead 'practice dummy' to the Red Fountain archery club.

**Thank you EmberFire411.**

**118.) **Give Bloom a buzz cut! (Love this one) (**CHW:** Anything would be better than that confused mullet she has going on now.)

**119.) **Find a spell that turns anyone into a slob then when you try it on her she stays the same (**CHW: **Don't forget to look really, _really_ confused when the spell doesn't work or it may not sink into her head.)

**120.) **Get a knife and some blood from the blood bank get a rabbit identical to Kiko that's dead and put them all in her room! (**Eco Friendly CHW says: **Please to use a fake rabbit. It's kinder to animals. Besides you know she'd still flip out and not bother to check if it's real or not.)

**121. **Say "you know everyone says blondes are dumb but I think it's red heads with blue eyes!"

**Thanks Dichabite**

**Almost four pages worth of Bloom annoyance. I'd like to thank my reviewers especially those who put in suggestions. I would also like to add that if you want to put suggestions in your reviews I will give credit for them, but please remember that spelling and grammar are important. My Beta and I are busy and if you do the spell check yourself it'll take less time for the updates to appear.**

**Thanks, CHW and Stills and Photographs**

**1.) According to an episode in season three those are the names of Sky's parents. If Samara sounds familiar it's because I used the name in All At Once.**


	8. Suggestions 122 thru 138

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: I hate you and you and you. You I like, but only because you pay me! **

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom and some of my reviewers for suggestions.**

**Chapter 8: Suggestions 122-138**

**122.) **Follow Bloom around using LOL speak and see how long it takes her to crack (**example:** Bloom, you has a flavor and its yuck. OMG BLOOM! You gave the Interwebs a broke. Hey Bloom, the Trix are about to give your heart an attack!)

**123.) **Follow Bloom around talking like the 4Kids version of Musa and then see what she does. (**AN: **This may only work for the **RAI** version of Bloom. However the LOL speak should work on either version.)

**124.) **Follow Bloom around singing a bad cover of the **Beach Boys _California Girls _**song. If she asks why youre singing that to her, tell her you heard shes from Gardenia and Gardenia is in Southern California so you just put two and two together.

**125.) **If you ever end up having a conversation with Bloom us like _every other bloody word_! (**Example:** Like Bloom! Like how the heck are you? Its been like totally like forever since Ive _like_ seen you! Like come over here and give me a hug!) Itll be something of a contest to see who cracks first! (**AN: **And if this doesnt annoy her the girl is _not normal_!)

**126.) **Go up to Bloom and tell her in a very serious voice that Oritel and Miriam arent her real parents either and youll understand if she needs a hug and a giant box of tissues.

**127.) **After doing #126 ask her if she thinks shell ever find her real parents. When she says yes strongly disagree then tell Bloom that her real, _real _parents went into the witness protection program so she wouldnt find them!

**128.) **Tell her that the book from the library at Cloud Tower wasnt lying it was telling the truth. Shes a witch and a real dumb assed one at that. When she counters that Mirta told her that the Trix had played a trick on her tell her again that the book wasnt lying, her parents just couldnt take the ridicule of having a dumb assed witch so they turned her into a pixie and sent her to Earth. (**Thanks Angel Darkchylde for that one**)

**129.) **Hire her as the new plow driver for your town. Your whole town The one in the Snowbelt that gets whomped by snow every year. No idea if itll annoy her, but itd be funny to make her get up at four in the bloody morning to clear every single street.

**130.) **When she powers up for an attack, offer her a heartburn pill because you noticed her severe case of heartburn. **(Courtesy of Rogue Scholar 07 via instant messenger.)**(**CHW:** Yeah its so bad shes got an aura of heartburn)

**131.) **Take the English speaking Bloom (Any English speaking Bloom) and stick her somewhere in Qubec- preferably far away from any place that would speak English and then make her try to get home. To add to your fun you can also take the French Bloom and drop her there too. Then again maybe that wouldnt be too much fun since continental French is easier for Canadian French speakers to understand than the other way around. But itd be funny to see her try to understand what some of the locals are saying.

**132 and 133 from Nimblegirl999**

**132.) **Tell Bloom "Sky only likes you because your powerful and the Princess of a powerful planet. Too bad its dead. Guess that means he's leaving ya.". (**CHW:** After that make sure to clear the path so you dont get run over by a pissed off Bloom)

**133.) **Invite Bloom over to a party with Diaspro and tell Diaspro that Bloom is really a witch trying to steal Sky's riches. Watch Diaspro kick her ass. (**CHW:** Bonus, you can make a video of the fight and post it on the internet!)

**134.) **Steal all her panties and pants, leaving her with just skirts (**Courtesy of Spy46 who also adds that since Im a woman I should understand how that would be annoying.**) (**CHW:** That may be too much even for me.)

**135.)** Get Bloom crazy drunk at a party- when she starts to do the crazy drunk table dance which inevitably leads to falling on her ass make a video of it and post it online.

**136.) **Bring in Palla Palla from Sailor Moon season four and let her play dolls with Bloom. Make sure all the dolls are Bloom dolls (**CHW:** You may have to watch the episode about the dentist from season four where Palla Palla is introduced to understand this one, but trust me you wont want to play dolls with Palla Palla because she likes to behead the dolls.)

**137.) **Whenever you see Bloom enter a room, shout in your loudest voice: Horray that crazy person is here! (**CHW:** Again, no idea if this would annoy her, but yelling is a lot of fun)

**138.) **Tell Bloom that the name of her show is now going to be called **Magical Roxy** and itll be all about Roxy learning to be a fairy because Roxy will be the headline character and shes been demoted to a supporting role.

**Im just posting this as a cure to writers block**

**And proof that I can still update.**

**Suggestions badly needed.**


	9. Suggestions 139 to 154 Review Edition

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary: Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer: Crazy on the inside**

**Dedication: Anyone who really dislikes Bloom and some of my reviewers for suggestions.**

**Chapter 9: Suggestions 139-154**

**Reviewers' Suggestion Chapter**

**FloraHelialover**

**139.) **force her to look at ten episodes of "the annoying orange" on YouTube; I get annoyed after two of those episodes. (**CHW:** I've never seen that, but if it's annoying I don't want to see it)

**140.)** Give her an orange, and, when she's asleep, paint lipstick over her lips, and then press the orange to her face, and when she wakes up, say that it was Sky's idea.

**141**. Try to convince Bloom that it's not good to eat tomatoes the same time as you dye your hair

**EmberFire411**

**142.) **Offer to help Bloom pay Andy's medical bills. When she asks what medical bills, tell her it's for his mental illness that made him date her in the first place. (**CHW: **While you're at it, make her pay Diaspro's medical bills too because that girl went through a lot after Sky dropped her for Bloom)

**143.) **Tell her Alfea used to be a four-year school but they shortened it to three because they couldn't take her anymore.

**144.)** Have Bloom and Diaspro fight to the death for Sky's heart. Give Diaspro the Water Stars and an AK47 to 'even' the playing field. (**CHW:** Go Diaspro go!)

**145.)** When Roxy starts asking about the Winx's past, take time to tell her about EVERY loss Bloom has ever had, like turning over to the dark side to rule with a dead guy.

**146.)** Continue the previous one by saying an evil wizard had to save her from drowning because her friends just didn't care.

**147.)** Offer to take her to the Van's Warp Tour Concert. Throw her in the mosh pit and hope for the best!

**Musa Lover**

**148.) **Shave of all Stella's hair and make a trail leading to Bloom then watch as Stella beats the crap out of Bloom.

**149.)** Go up to her and ask her why her head is on fire then watch as she stands there confused until it finally clicks then say of I'm sorry it's your normal hair (be sure to wear fireproof under pants)

**150.) **Walk up to her and tell her that Sky and Icy are sleeping together then watch as she beats them both up. (Again wear fireproof underwear).

**151.)** Tell her that her mother is Icy and Baltor is her father than crack up laughing as she has a total spazz.

**152.)** Break all of Musa's CD's and leave a note saying bloom did it and crack up as Musa beats the shit out of her.(wear ear plugs coz it'll get pretty loud) :)

**153.)** Tell her that that the Winx have joined sides with the Trix and laugh as you watch them yell and fight. (Pay the Winx and the Trix to fight Bloom and give the Trix the dragon fire.)

**Rogue_Scholar07**

**154.) **Tell Bloom that Valtor is her father instead or Oritel and she was the child of an illicit affair. (**CHW:** Think of what that could do to her if she read the Sparx Shipping stories!)

**Well ask and you shall receive I guess**

**Thanks to everyone who contributed to this chapter, I appreciate the help. I'll do some of my own sooner or later.**


	10. Suggestions 155 thru 175

**A Million and One Ways to Tick off Bloom**

**Yet another sign of boredom from Chibi Horsewoman**

**Summary:**** Exactly like the title says… except if we exceed a million and one I'm not going to complain. These are just suggestions on how to annoy Bloom. (Blodwyn if you watch the Welsh dub) I hope you like them**

**Disclaimer:**** Everyone is entitled to my opinion.**

**Dedication:**** Anyone who really dislikes Bloom and some of my reviewers for suggestions.**

**Chapter 10: Suggestions 155-**

**155.) **Duct tape a few of Bloom's rabid fans to her. Bloom's regular fans are fine, a few of them have contributed or at least reviewed this story and a few others where I shamelessly bash Bloom. But her rabid fans are bloody insane! It's a cartoon people!

**156.) **Make her listen to the English 3D movie narrator's voice on repeat.

**157.) **Make her listen to the Chipmunk dance on eternal repeat.

**158.) **Write a badly written fanfic where you make her pregnant and give her bad morning sickness. Then go read it to her.

**159.) **Tell her that she must have some serious self esteem issues to agree to not only get engaged to, but marry a guy who was lying to her for the entire beginning of their relationship. If she starts pointing out that he never even agreed to the betrothal, shrug and say 'Hey I guess money does change everything.'

**160.)** Drawing from #159 Tell Bloom she must be desperate if she's actually marrying a guy who tried to kill her and her friends.

**161.)** Go up to her and yell 'I don't believe in fairies!' Then get really upset when she doesn't fall down dead.

**And now some words from my sponsors (reviewers)**

**Rogue Scholar:**

**162.) **Burn that overgrown Venus flytrap of Flora's and leave a note saying: I'm sick of that weed eating my rabbit. Bloom. Grab some popcorn and watch Flora beat Bloom stupid.

**163.) **Send her on a Snipe hunt. Then arrange for said Snipe to show up in Diaspro's grounds. (Again, bring popcorn)

**164.) **When she's powered up during class at Alfea, douse her with a fire extinguisher. (Public humiliation bonus if Sky is present)

**Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel**

**165.) **Ask if you could use her to flag down aircraft since her hair is so bright (AN: You can even do it like Santa Clause in Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. Just go up to her and say: Bloom with your hair so bright, can you bring in some 747's tonight?)

**AngelDarkchylde**

**166.) **Send Bloom to a parallel universe where the Trix rule and she's Icy's personal slave.

**167.) **Tell Bloom the animation inkers, and writers messed up. The Great Dragon was blue and it's supposed to be Ice fire that is meant to be for Icy.  
**168.) **Tell Bloom the only reason she's even a fairy and lived through the stuff on Domino is cause her parents pitied her for she really is the ugly child and they thought maybe through magic and living on earth somehow she'd go through a great transformation and no longer be ugly.

**169.) **She only has the friends she has 'cause they all lost the biggest bet they've ever made. Losers had to befriend a stupid earth kid and convince she's a fairy.

**Dancing Writer 4Ever**

**170.) **Tell everyone Bloom paid sky to be her boyfriend. (AN: I _knew_ she had low standards!)

**171.) **Then tell everyone Bloom threatened sky to propose to her. (AN: Not just low standards but crazy as well, tsk)

**Musa Lover**

**172.) **Tell her "No wonder Daphne chucked her into the fire, 'cause who would want a sister hat makes even Sky cry. (If you don't get it, it's because he's so damn ugly, almost as ugly as her!)

**And now back to the show**

**173.) **Tell Bloom that Jem from Jem and the Holograms called and she wants her original girl band idea back (AN: Okay most of you are probably confused by the 80's cartoon reference. Go on Youtube and check it out)

**174.) **Somehow sneak into Alfea or the palace in Domino and do anything that's been mentioned here so far.

**175.) **When Bloom and her friends are all at the Frutti Music Bar get up on stage with some of your friends (Like say Mitzi and her cronies or some reviewers of this story) and start belting out 'Only Prettier' by Miranda Lambert. (Bonus if during the chorus you get in Bloom's face and sing it loud- We're just like you, only prettier!)

**176.) **Go up to Bloom and casually mention that your fiancé (Or husband or boyfriend) is on the creative design team for the next Winx Club video game for part of his course program and you found out that in the new game they kill her off. (**AN:** Total lie, but she doesn't need to know that)

**Okay show is over.**

**I know it's short notice, but I want to do a Halloween themed chapter for this story and I need help. Suggestions appreciated.**


End file.
